


[Podfic] Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading of Speranza'sScenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter, part 12 of the 4 Minute Window series. With art by alby_mangroves.





	[Podfic] Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952425) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Sketches From a Marriage: Hazy Days of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955182) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



  


**Length:** 1:27:29

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+12+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+-+Hazy+Days+of+Winter+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3) | [No Music Version](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+12+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+-+Hazy+Days+of+Winter+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\)+%5Bno+music%5D.mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (40.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vvfwa6z9z16wj6l/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_12_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_-_Hazy_Days_of_Winter_%28by_Speranza%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file) | [No Music Version](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pd0euob8xnwez3n/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_12_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_-_Hazy_Days_of_Winter_%28by_Speranza%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29_%5Bno_music%5D.mp3/file)  
[M4B (34.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gtei3m182m5il5w/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_12_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_-_Hazy_Days_of_Winter_%28by_Speranza%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29.m4b/file) | [No Music Version](https://www.mediafire.com/file/up0alg8ua8a5tj5/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_12_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_-_Hazy_Days_of_Winter_%28by_Speranza%2C_read_by_revolutionaryjo%29_%5Bno_music%5D.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (40.4 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+12+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+-+Hazy+Days+of+Winter+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3) | [No Music Version](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+12+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+-+Hazy+Days+of+Winter+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\)+%5Bno+music%5D.mp3)  
[Zipped M4B (34.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+13+-+At+Sixes+and+Sevens+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b) | [No Music Version](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+12+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+-+Hazy+Days+of+Winter+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\)+%5Bno+music%5D.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/169188775446/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-hazy-days-of).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, my lovelies! Here's the latest 4MW chapter for your listening enjoyment.
> 
> If I'm doing this thing right, the m4b versions will include alby_mangroves's wonderful art with each relevant chapter. If not or if like me you're not listening on an iOS device, they are GORGEOUS and can be found [right over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955182).
> 
> I've also posted an alternate version of this chapter without music for anyone who might need/prefer it. There are a couple sections where music plays behind the reading of this one.
> 
> And If you're feeling that Lincoln Center Swing after listening, [put this on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQOHMGcmzrE) for a couple hours. :)


End file.
